


Like a clear blue sky

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band), Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye jest tym dzieciakiem, który zawsze siedzi w ostatniej ławce i nikomu nie przeszkadza. Jest tym dzieciakiem, o istnieniu którego nikt nie wie. Oczywiście, zmienia się to w momencie, kiedy Niall Horan, kapitan szkolnej drużyny futbolowej, przypadkiem go potrąca, zrzucając jego okulary i absolutnie zakochując się w niebieskich oczach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a clear blue sky

  - Wow. Masz naprawdę niebieskie oczy.

               To nie było coś, co Troye spodziewał się usłyszeć, kiedy w czwartkowy poranek obudził się w swoim łóżku. To miał być dzień jak co dzień. Obudził się, wstał i poszedł do łazienki, podśpiewując pod nosem. Potem wziął szybki prysznic i założył ciuchy - szary sweter i czarne spodnie - po czym zszedł na dół, do kuchni, gdzie, jak zwykle, znalazł na stole talerz z tostami i kartkę od mamy, która życzyła mu miłego dnia.

               Potem poszedł do szkoły i przeżył trzy pierwsze lekcje; zjadł śniadanie w sali artystycznej, bo było nieco za chłodno na jego zwykłe miejsce pod drzewem na dziecińcu i przeżył resztę zajęć, przysypiając gdzieś w tylnych ławkach, bazgrząc na marginesach zeszytów i poprawiając osuwające się na nosie okulary.

               Więc kiedy kilka pierwszych godzin tego dnia minęło naprawdę normalnie i zwyczajnie, Troye nie spodziewał się, że może wydarzyć się coś  _takiego,_ ale kiedy wychodził wolnym krokiem ze szkoły, nagle ktoś na niego wpadł, sprawiając, że upadł boleśnie i zjechał na tyłku po kilku schodach, a jego okulary spadły gdzieś, sprawiając, że wszystko stało się rozmyte.

               I to właśnie wtedy, kiedy wstał, rozmasowując bolące miejsca i rozglądając się za swoimi okularami, usłyszał te pięć słów, które sprawiły, że jego usta rozwarły się niedowierzająco, bo oto przed nim stał Niall Horan, kapitan szkolnej drużyny futbolowej i nasuwał mu okulary na nos.

  - Um. Dzięki? - mruknął, mrugając w zaskoczeniu.

               Włosy Nialla były zmierzwione, a policzki lekko zarumienione. Jego bluza była rozpięta, a koszulka lekko obsunęła się w dół, ujawniając włosy na klatce piersiowej; przez ramię miał przewieszoną sportową torbę i uśmiechał się nerwowo.

  - Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie wpadłem - powiedział szybko. - Zaraz spóźnię się na trening i…

  - Och. Tak, jasne. - Troye skinął głową, odsuwając się na bok, wciąż nieco oszołomiony, ponieważ to był Niall Horan, chłopak, w którym mógł się trochę podkochiwać.

               Niall wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i skorzystał ze zrobionego miejsca, ale nim odszedł, obrócił się na pięcie.

  - Ale naprawdę masz niebieskie oczy. Są… niebieskie. - Zagryzł wargę, a rumieniec na jego twarzy wydawał się pogłębić. - Ugh, to niezręczne, ale jak masz na imię?

               Troye zamrugał, poprawiając palcem zsuwające się okulary, a potem przesunął dłonią przez skrupulatnie wystylizowane włosy.

  - Um. Troye. Troye Sivan.

  - Jestem Niall. - Troye skinął głową, ponieważ  _tak_ , już to wiedział, ale bynajmniej nie zamierzał o tym wspominać. - Zatem, do zobaczenia, Troye.

               A potem odbiegł, machając jeszcze na pożegnanie i Troye patrzył za nim przez kilka minut, zastanawiając się, co właśnie,  _do cholery,_ się wydarzyło.

xxx

               Troye był outsiderem. Trzymał się na uboczu, nie angażował się w życie szkoły, nie miał przyjaciół. To jednak nie znaczyło, że nie zauważał tego, co działo się wokół niego; widział to, jak ludzie dręczyli Tylera, który ujawnił się kilka miesięcy temu. Widział, jak Perrie Edwards, przewodnicząca szkoły, wymykała się na długich przerwach, by obściskiwać się za budynkiem z Zaynem Malikiem, chłopakiem, który ciągle pakował się w kłopoty. Widział jak Louis Tomlinson, który prawie nigdy nie opuszczał desek szkolnego teatru, wracał ze szkoły razem z Harrym Stylesem, tym dziwnym dzieciakiem z wieloma tatuażami i szerokim uśmiechem, który ciągle słuchał muzyki. Widział Eleanor Calder, główną cheerleaderkę, trzymającą za rękę Jade Thirlwall, najpilniejszą uczennicę w szkole za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiały. Widział naprawdę wiele rzeczy, więc niemożliwym byłoby niezauważenie kapitana szkolnej drużyny - i tego, jak przystojny był.

               Więc tak, mógł być trochę oszołomiony, kiedy ten sam kapitan powiedział mu - ni z tego ni z owego - że ma  _niebieskie oczy_. Cóż. To było trochę jak stwierdzenie faktu, ponieważ tak, Troye niezaprzeczalnie miał niebieskie oczy, ale…

  - Nie bądź żałosny, Troye - mruknął do siebie, wchodząc do szkoły.

               Listopad był naprawdę chłodny tego roku; temperatura spadała do zera, zmuszając go do zdejmowania okularów za każdym razem, gdy wchodził z budynku – zaparowane szkła nie były czymś, co lubił.

               Stał przy wejściu, ignorując szturchania wchodzących do szkoły uczniów, czekając, aż para zejdzie ze szkiełek. Mrugał o wiele częściej niż zwykle, starając się dostrzec coś więcej poza rozmazanymi konturami i różnymi kolorami, ale na niewiele się to zdało.

  - Och, cześć, Troye! – Usłyszał gdzieś z lewej strony i odwrócił się, unosząc brew.

                Zamrugał, starając się wyostrzyć obraz, ale westchnął pokonany i założył okulary, które wciąż nosiły ślady mgiełki i zobaczył uśmiech Nialla, zanim ten obrócił się i odszedł korytarzem.

  - Cześć? – Troye powiedział do samego siebie, marszcząc czoło.

xxx

                To stało się rutyną. Troye wchodził do szkoły, kierował się do swojej szafki, wyjmował książki i zawsze, akurat w chwili, gdy zatrzaskiwał drzwiczki, korytarzem przechodził Niall Horan, rzucając mu krótki uśmiech i witając się.

                Troye udawał, że go to nie rusza.

                Czasem odpowiadał, czasem po prostu kiwał głową, czasem tylko się uśmiechał, ale nie pozwalał sobie na myślenie, że to może coś  _oznaczać_ , ponieważ nie, zdecydowanie nie. To było zwykłe: „Hej, Troye!”, które Niall pewnie mówił każdemu, kogo napotykał, bo właśnie takim był człowiekiem.

                Jednak nie mógł ukryć przed samym sobą, że kiedy wszedł w środę do szkoły i irlandzki akcent go nie przywitał, poczuł bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.  _To nic_ , pomyślał sobie, zagryzając wargi i przyciskając podręcznik od matematyki do piersi.  _To nic_.

                Kiedy Troye przechodził korytarzem, większość uczniów siedziała na podłodze, opierając głowy o ściany i przymykając powieki, prawdopodobnie marząc, by znaleźć się z powrotem w łóżku po wyczerpującym weekendzie. On sam nie robił wiele; obejrzał kilka filmów, odrobił lekcje, a większość niedzieli spędził w łóżku, słuchając muzyki. Niezbyt efektywne, ale zdecydowanie relaksujące.

                Na końcu korytarza, gdzie miał spędzić kolejna godzinę w sali od angielskiego, stała grupka osób. Dwóch chłopaków siedziało na parapecie okna, a trzech stało odwróconych tyłem, jednak i tak Troye rozpoznał w jednym z nich Nialla. Nie było to trudne z jego blond kosmykami i sposobem, w jaki rozglądał się, nerwowo przygryzając skórki przy paznokciach. Troye odetchnął głośno, zbierając się w sobie i uniósł brodę nieco wyżej niż zwykle, ruszając do przodu. Zauważył, jak jeden z chłopaków siedzących na parapecie – Liam, jeśli się nie mylił – pochylił się do przodu, szepcząc coś do Nialla, co sprawiło, że pozostali chłopcy roześmiali się, a plecy Nialla spięły się nieznacznie, a potem obrócił się, więżąc Troye’a pod swoim spojrzeniem.

                Troye zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął nieśmiało.

  - Cześć, Niall – powiedział, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

                Niall nie odpowiedział; po prostu patrzył na niego, otwierając nieco usta, a po chwili jego koledzy wybuchli śmiechem, szturchając się między sobą.

                 _Och._

                Troye zamrugał szybko, odganiając zbierające się w oczach łzy i spuścił głowę, pospiesznie przechodząc obok nich i wbiegając do pierwszej napotkanej łazienki.

xxx

                Troye nie spodziewał się nikogo, dlatego kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, był nieco bardziej niż zdziwiony. Niechętnie wstał z dywanu, na którym leżał, oglądając kreskówki i poczłapał się do drzwi, po drodze poprawiając tank-top i dresy, które miał na sobie.

                Dzwonek rozległ się jeszcze raz, tym razem bardziej natarczywie i mama Troye’a zawołała z kuchni:

  - Troye, otworzysz?!

  - No przecież idę – mruknął, sięgając do klamki.

                Powiedzieć, że był zaskoczonym tym, kto stał na jego ganku byłoby niedomówieniem. Bo oto przed jego domem, w ciepłej kurtce i czapce na głowie, stał nikt inny jak Niall Horan; z zaróżowionymi policzkami i spuszczonym wzrokiem. Troye zamrugał, zaskoczony.

  - Co  _ty_  tutaj robisz? – zapytał, odchrząkając uprzednio.

                Niall spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się niepewnie, a Troye przymknął nieco drzwi, opierając się ramieniem o futrynę, by zachować trochę ciepła, kiedy chłodne powietrze uderzyło w jego ciało.

  - Ja… Chciałem pogadać?

                Oczy Nialla były duże, jasne i wypełnione nadzieją, a Troye naprawdę nie chciał na niego teraz patrzeć. Chciał wrócić do salonu i oglądać kreskówki, i być może użalać się nieco nad sobą, bo został publicznie wyśmiany – a to było coś, co jeszcze nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło. W dodatku wyśmiany przez chłopaka, który mu się podobał. Chłopaka, który stał teraz na jego ganku, patrząc na niego z coraz mniejszym uśmiechem na ustach i sprawiał, że na ramionach Troye’a pojawiła się gęsia skórka, która prawdopodobnie nie była wywołana  _tylko_  zimnym powietrzem.

  - Kochanie, kto przyszedł? – Mama Troye’a wyszła z kuchni, zaglądając synowi przez ramię.

  - To Niall – mruknął Troye. – Znajomy ze szkoły, ale on…

                Twarz kobiety rozjaśniła się, gdy spojrzała na zmarzniętego chłopaka stojącego przed ich domem i natychmiast wyciągnęła rękę, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu i wciągając go do środka.

  - Och, nie stójcie tak na tym mrozie! – zawołała, zamykając drzwi. – To miło, że twój kolega wpadł, Troye! Tak bardzo się cieszę, że nawiązujesz przyjaźnie i…

  - Mamo… - Troye jęknął, spuszczając wzrok.

  - …, więc może pójdziecie na górę, a ja zaraz przyniosę wam herbatę i ciastka? – I, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wróciła do kuchni.

                Troye westchnął, zrezygnowany, i spojrzał na Nialla, który stał niepewnie w holu, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Troye przesunął dłonią przez włosy, a Niall wcisnął ręce w kieszenie kurtki, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

  - Jeśli naprawdę mnie tu nie chcesz, mogę wyjść – powiedział cicho.

  - Żebym musiał przez resztę wieczoru tłumaczyć się matce? – Troye prychnął. – Zdejmij tę kurtkę i chodźmy – dodał po chwili, a kiedy Niall to zrobił, wspiął się po schodach, pozwalając, by Irlandczyk za nim podążył.

                Pokój Troye’a był duży. Miał granatowe ściany i duże łóżko przystrojone niebieskimi światełkami. Pod oknem stało biurko z laptopem, zawalone papierami, z wieży sączyła się muzyka, a świeczki poustawiane na parapetach były zapalone.

  - Och. Wow. Fajny pokój – powiedział Niall, niepewnie siadając na łóżku.

                Troye skinął w podziękowaniu głową i po prostu patrzył na chłopaka niedowierzająco, że oto faktycznie, Niall Horan, szkolna gwiazda, znajdował się w jego domu, w jego pokoju i siedział na  _jego_  łóżku, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami.

  - Więc, um. – Niall przygryzł wargę. – Co do tego, co wydarzyło się wcześniej… W sensie,  w szkole… To nie tak, że… My po prostu… To nie chodzi o ciebie… Oni są debilami i…

                Troye uniósł brew.

  - Niall? - Blondyn spojrzał na niego. – Oddychaj?

                Horan odetchnął ciężko, przeczesując włosy palcami, a potem zaśmiał się nerwowo.

  - Po prostu pomyślałem, że może wybierzesz się z nami w weekend do wesołego miasteczka?

xxx

                Więc tak, Troye się wahał. Wizja spędzenia wieczoru w wesołym miasteczku, razem z Niallem Horanem i jego kumplami była dość przerażająca i onieśmielająca, ale po długich namowach i prośbach, Troye poddał się i zgodził. I to właśnie dlatego właśnie stał przed wejściem, ściskając w dłoniach bilet i czekał za chłopakami, zastanawiając się, czy może to był jakiś koszmarny żart i niepotrzebnie tutaj marznie.

                W chwili, gdy już chciał zrezygnować i po prostu odejść, zostawiając za sobą radosną muzykę karnawału i śmiechy ludzi, grupka chłopaków podeszła ze strony parkingu, przepychając się i rozmawiając głośno.

  - Troye!

                Niall zostawił przyjaciół i wybiegł na spotkanie chłopaka; miał zarumienioną od chłodu twarz, a poły kurtki łopotały na wietrze. Jego kumple zachichotali, szturchając się łokciami i Troye zmarszczył brwi, ale natychmiast o tym zapomniał, bo został niemal powalony na ziemię przez ciało Nialla.

  - Off – sapnął i objął go niezręcznie, cofając się kilka kroków, by nie stracić równowagi.

  - Przepraszam. – Niall powiedział nieśmiało, puszczając go i spuszczając głowę; jego twarz była absolutnie czerwona, tak jak i czubki uszu, niezakryte przez blond kosmyki.

                Nim Troye zdążył odpowiedzieć, reszta chłopaków podeszła do nich, uśmiechając się szeroko.

  - Cześć, Troye. Jestem Liam – powiedział jeden z nich, wyciągając do niego rękę.

                Troye uścisnął ją niepewnie, rzucając spojrzenie Niallowi, który stał obok, promieniejąc. Tuż po tym, jak przywitał się z Niallem, reszta chłopaków rzuciła się na niego, klepiąc po plecach i ściskając dłoń. Był tam Josh i Dan, i Justin, i Sam, i Troye czuł się nieco przytłoczony tym wszystkim.

                To było czyste wariactwo. Troye nigdy nie sądził, że wesołe miasteczko na początku grudnia mogło być równie zabawne. Nie sądził także, że spędzenie wieczoru z ludźmi, których wcale nie znał, mogło wywoływać tyle uśmiechu. Przyjaciele Nialla byli zabawni i dowcipni, a sam chłopak prawie w ogóle nie puszczał jego ręki, ciągnąc go wszędzie za sobą.

                Schodzili właśnie z samochodzików i Niall pociągnął go, a Troye prawie potknął się o swoje nogi, próbując za nim nadążyć i kiedy zatrzymali się pod budką do robienia zdjęć, zdał sobie sprawę, że reszty chłopaków nie było z nimi.

  - Niall, co…

  - Zróbmy sobie zdjęcie! – Niall wykrzyknął podekscytowany.

                Troye zdążył jedynie pokręcić głową, nim został wciągnięty do małej, blaszanej puszki, a Niall zaciągnął za nim kurtynę.

  - Niall, ja nie…

  - Proszę? – Niall obrócił się do niego, a jego oczy były duże i jasne. – Proszę, proszę, proszę? – powiedział szybko, wydymając dolną wargę.

               Troye tylko westchnął, zrezygnowany i opuścił ramiona, pozwalając nucącemu pod nosem Niallowi wrzucić monety i usadowić się wygodnie na ławeczce; blondyn objął go ręką i wyszczerzył się do obiektywu, a Troye uśmiechnął się niepewnie, patrząc na siebie w małym ekranie. Rozbłysło i pierwsze zdjęcie zostało zrobione. Niall nacisnął guzik i zaczęło się odliczanie do drugiego zdjęcia, a chłopak przycisnął swój policzek do policzka Troye'a, wystawiając język. Troye zaśmiał się i sam zrobił głupią minę, a gdy znów rozbłysło, Niall dźgnął go w policzek.

  - Jakiś pomysł na ostatnie zdjęcie? - spytał chłopak, unosząc brew.

  - Nie bardzo - odpowiedział Troye.

               Niall przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i Troye poczuł, że coraz trudniej oddycha mu się pod tym spojrzeniem, a jego policzki zaczęły robić się nad wyraz gorące. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Niall uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do guzika, decydując się na ostatnie zdjęcie.

               Zaczęło się odliczanie, a blondyn wciąż wpatrywał się w niego i Troye nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, dopóki chłopak nie dotknął chłodnymi palcami jego policzka, nachylając się do przodu i zamykając jego usta w pocałunku.

               Troye poddał się miękkiemu dotykowi, przylegając do Nialla, przyjmując wszystko, co chłopak mu ofiarował. Czuł dłonie, obejmujące jego twarz i ciało przyciskające się do jego, i to wszystko było tak   _dobre_. Niall odsunął się, oddychając ciężko, a jego twarz była wykrzywiona w uśmiechu.

               Uśmiechał się, a Troye patrzył, jak usta chłopaka lśnią od śliny, dopóki ten nie podniósł ręki, ocierając je rękawem kurtki. Troye zamrugał i wstał na drżących nogach, odpychając od siebie dłonie Nialla i przecisnął się obok niego.

               Biegł. Biegł przed siebie, nie zważając na nawoływania chłopaka, nie zważając na śmiechy i piosenki, i światła migoczące dookoła, i na łzy spływające po twarzy.  _Jak,_ jak mógł być tak głupi? Jak mógł być tak głupi i pozwolić, by Niall go pocałował?! I dodatkowo te zdjęcia, te cholerne zdjęcia,  _dowody_ na to, co się stało.

               Jego klatka piersiowa bolała, nogi drżały od wysiłku, a gardło było ściśnięte od powstrzymywanego szlochu, gdy biegł tak, chcąc uciec od wszystkiego, chcąc uciec od tego, co się wydarzyło i miało wydarzyć, ponieważ nie wątpił, że teraz wszyscy w szkole się dowiedzą.

               Dowiedzą się, że Troye Sivan, ten chłopak z australijskim akcentem, jest nie tylko samotnym dziwakiem, ale i gejem. Będą się śmiać i będą go dręczyć, a Niall będzie obserwował to wszystko z szyderczym wyrazem twarzy, wiedząc, że to on do wszystkiego doprowadził.

               Więc biegł.

xxx

               Kiedy obudził się w poniedziałkowy poranek, zrobiłby wszystko, by nie iść do szkoły. Jego łóżko było wygodne i ciepłe, a w domu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby się z niego naśmiewać i rzucać niemiłe komentarze. Był całkiem pewien, że cała szkoła wiedziała już o wydarzeniach z soboty; nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ściany były poobklejane zdjęciami z wesołego miasteczka, jego szafka pomazana farbą (pewnie był tam napis “pedał”), a każdy mówiłby o tym, jak to  _“ten mały pedał, Sivan, rzucił się na biednego, heteroseksualnego Nialla”_.

               Więc tak, Troye naprawdę wcale nie miał ochoty iść do szkoły, ale prawda była taka, że nie miał wielkiego wyboru, więc niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka, a niecałe pół godziny później był gotów do wyjścia.

               Na zewnątrz było biało; lekki puch pokrywał chodniki i drzewa, i Troye uśmiechnął się lekko, bo naprawdę lubił zimę. Przez te kilka minut w drodze do szkoły zdążył zapomnieć o wszystkim, skupiony na sposobie, w jaki śnieg skrzypiał pod jego butami, gdy szedł szybko, ale gdy tylko drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się za nim, a jego okulary natychmiast zaparowały, zamarł, zaciskając powieki i czekając na najgorsze.

               Czekał na śmiech i wytykanie palcami, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego ktoś chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą, i Troye potknął się o swoje sznurowadła, nic nie widząc. Kilka razy otarł się o mijanych uczniów, a potem został wepchnięty do jakiegoś pomieszczenia i natychmiast poczuł nieprzyjemny zapach środków dezynfekujących. Szkolny gwar ucichł, gdy ktoś zamknął drzwi, a Troye niepewnie zdjął okulary, mrugając kilka razy, zanim obraz zrobił się na tyle wyraźny, by mógł dostrzec rozmyte kontury twarzy i jasne włosy, które mogły należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

  - Niall? - zapytał cicho.

               Chłopak skinął głową i chwycił jego dłonie, ale Troye wyrwał się i odsunął, dotykając plecami ściany. Nie był pewien, ale miał wrażenie, że z ust chłopaka wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie.

  - Czego chcesz? - warknął, nasuwając okulary na nos i poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.

               I kiedy spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego przed nim - zamarł. Bo oto przed nim stał Niall Horan, z zaczerwionymi i opuchniętymi oczami i roztrzepanymi włosami, które wyglądały na nieco przetłuszczone. Był blady i zagryzał wargi, które odbijały się czerwienią na tle jego skóry. I wyglądał tak krucho, jakby miał się zaraz rozpaść.

  - Troye, ja… Ja przepraszam - szepnął błagalnie. - Przepraszam, ja naprawdę nie chciałem…

  - Nie chciałeś czego? - Przerwał mu chłopak, marszcząc brwi.

               Niall przymknął powieki i pokręcił głową, nim znów się odezwał.

  - Nie żałuję naszego pocałunku. Boże, to było tak wspaniałe… Ale przepraszam, jeśli… Jeśli za dużo sobie wyobrażałem, jeśli za bardzo naciskałem, jeśli posunąłem się za daleko, ale… Troye. - Jego głos załamał się, gdy ponownie spojrzał na niego, ze łzami w oczach. - Ja myślałem… Sądziłem, że też mnie lubisz, że mam jakieś szanse i, o Boże, zrobiłem z siebie takiego idiotę, ale ja zak…

               Nie dane mu było skończyć, bo Troye przyszpilił go do ściany, zamykając mu usta pocałunkiem. Niall odpowiedział niemal natychmiast, jedną dłoń zatrzymując na biodrze chłopaka, drugą wplątując w jego włosy. Ich usta zderzyły się brutalnie, a zęby obiły o siebie, tak jak i nosy, i przez chwilę po prostu walczyli ze sobą, ogarnięci emocjami. Miotły, które stały oparte o ścianę upadły z głuchym trzaskiem na podłogę, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

               A potem Niall obrócił ich, przyciskając Troye'a do ściany i obejmując dłońmi jego policzki, całując go czule. I kiedy się odsunął, opierając swoje czoło o jego, poprawił mu okulary, które przekrzywiły się w trakcie pocałunku i zachichotał cicho.

  - To znaczy, że mogę nazywać się swoim? - szepnął prosto w jego usta, a Troye zarumienił się, kiwając głową.

  - Oczywiście – odszepnął, spuszczając wzrok.

                Niall przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się w milczeniu, a jego kciuki przesunęły się po zaczerwienionych policzkach i spuchniętych ustach.

  - Musisz wiedzieć – zaczął z wahaniem. – Musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy się ciebie nie wstydziłem, Troye. Wtedy, w szkole… Chłopacy nie śmiali się z ciebie. Tylko ze mnie. – Przyznał niezręcznie.

                Troye zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi.

  - Z ciebie? Dlaczego mieliby śmiać się z  _ciebie_?

                Chłopak jęknął, sfrustrowany.

  - Bo od tygodni marudziłem im o tobie i nie potrafiłem zebrać się w sobie, by coś z tym zrobić – powiedział, wyraźnie zażenowany.

  - Och. – Troye westchnął, a potem przysunął się do chłopaka, całując go w policzek. – To całkiem urocze, Ni.

               Niall uśmiechnął się, a potem chwycił jego dłoń, wyciągając go ze schowka. Ludzie stojący na korytarzu przyglądali im się z zaciekawieniem i Troye chwycił go mocniej, przez krótką chwilę obawiając się tego, że może właśnie teraz zostanie publicznie upokorzony. Niall odwrócił się w jego stronę i złapał go za przód koszulki, przyciągając do siebie z cwaniackim uśmiechem na ustach. Troye zamrugał, zaskoczony, a potem poczuł usta chłopaka na swoich i westchnął, rozpływając się.

  - W tym roku dostałem wcześniej mój bożonarodzeniowy cud - powiedział, odsuwając się od niego. - Cud o oczach idealnie pasujących do moich, ciemnoniebieskich jak morze. Cud o oczach jak jasne, błękitne niebo.


End file.
